Un Pequeño Secreto
by Rose-Riona
Summary: Allí estaba, en un lugar tan reducido para alguien que debería haber heredado todo de este mundo. Lo único que quedaba de él, una parte de lo que fue el Décimo Vongola aun existía en este mundo aunque fuera Hibari el único que lo supiera....


Notas capítulo:

ESte One-shot es el preámbulo aun fic que estoy haciendo con m mejor amiga, mas detalles al final del one-shot

* * *

**One-Shot**

-¡Eres un maldito egoísta Hibari!-le grito mientras tomaban una botella de sake, que ahora estaba esparcida en el suelo de esteras de paja.

-No pienso cambiar mi opinión-le dijo terminando de beber el poco de sake que queda en su mano.

-… Entiendo que lo quieras proteger, pero crees que te estás sobrepasando, hasta hace unos meses vivía Tsuna en la mansión, pero no te has puesto pensar que la muerte de Tsuna y el cambio tan repentino de ambiente ¿le afecten un poco?-

-No, Hikumo es mi responsabilidad no tuya, ni los demás herbívoros de los que te rodeas, además ¿no deberías estar con tu esposa en vez de estar malgastando mi tiempo en una discusión que ambos sabemos cómo va terminar? – El silencio invadió a la estancia, dando por zanjada la discusión entre el guardián del Sol y de la Nube.

-Sabes Hibari, algunas veces no entiendo que pasa por tu cabeza- Se levanto de su lugar y escondió sus manos entre las manga del kimono.

-Buenas Noches- Fue lo único que él respondió.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta corrediza, suspiro algo cansado, por su descuido Ryohei había descubierto lo único que de verdad le importaba en esa vida, lo único que guardaba tan celosamente del mundo. No es que no pensara en sus sentimientos, era solo que ya había perdido a Tsuna una vez y perderlo a él también le destrozaría profundamente.

EL único motivo porque no había salido a matar a los infelices de los Millefiore, era él, él era lo único que le hacía recordar que debía ser frió y meticuloso. Pero de solo recordar ese día le hacía hervir la sangre a la vez que la frustración y la ira le invadía. Pero lo que más le dolía es que Tsuna lo sabía todo y no hizo nada para detenerlo, no hizo nada para quedarse a su lado y Hikumo

_-Kyoya – Debió haberlo visto todo, cuando escucho__ su nombre ser pronunciado en los labios de Tsuna del otro lado de la línea telefónica_

_-¿Qué pasa Tsuna__?-_

_-Solo te llama para saber cómo estaban…-_

_  
-¿Qué __sucede?-le volvió a preguntar sabiendo que esas palabras era solo una mentira._

_-Solo es que ando un poco nostálgico, solo llamado para decirte que te amo, a ti y a Hikumo, esta noche me gustaría ir con ambos a cenar y que los 3 pasemos la noche juntos, como cuando hay fantasmas- Debió de saberlo cuando ese dolor invadió su pecho oprimiéndole el corazón._

_-Tsun__a…-_

_-Lamento que te hayas tenido que encargar de Hikumo, pero Reborn tenía que acompañarme a una misión y no podía dejarlo con él, Chao Hibari- Debió saber, que ese Chao no era un "Hasta Luego" o un "Nos Vemos", sino un "Adiós". _

_ Como fue posible que él mismo no hubiera calculado que todo había empezado, todo frente a sus narices y sin poder evitarlo. _

-Fuiste un egoistita, siempre lo fuiste Tsuna- Sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar lo que nadie, ni el mismo Tsuna había visto jamás, lágrimas, si lágrimas de dolor y soledad.

Pero estas jamás salieron de sus ojos ya que silbido de Hibird le hicieron levantarse y salir de la habitación, solo para ver a la pequeña ave volando en círculos por el pasillo. Camino todo el trecho por el cual el ave le guiaba, pero al oír sollozos no fue necesario adivinar a donde le dirigía su pequeña mascota, ya que sus propias pierna adelantaron al vuelo del ave hasta abrir una puerta en específico y encontrar ahí lo que era su única luz en la vida.

Cuando unos pequeños ojos marrones nublado por las lagrimas le miraron, le fue imposible no agacharse y abrazar el pequeño cuerpo que corrió hasta el mientras su llanto aumentaba.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien-Le dijo acariciarle el cabello mientras le quitaba la parte de arribe de su pijama de conejito que llevaba puesta- Papá no dejara que lo fantasmas te asusten-

-Quero a mamá…-Dijo entre sollozos, el infante de casi 4 años de edad.

"_Te odio Tsunayoshi… Como __me puedes hacer decirle a Hikumo que su madre ya no volverá… Como quieres que le diga a mi hijo que tu estas muerto…"_

-Él no puede venir, recuerda que él se fue a un viaje muy largo-

-No, ¡Quero a mami! ella siempre me canta-Le dijo empezando sollozar mas fuerte- Quero a mami, quero estar en casa, ya no quero estar aquí- Esas simple palabras le destrozaron; Ryohei tenía razón, habían sucedidos demasiados cambios en la vida del pequeño como para poder comprender todo lo que le rodeaba ahora; pero que Hikumo saliera de su área privada le aterraba.

Sin contar que Tsuna y los demás vieran al pequeño, eso en si era una amenaza que podría cambiar su pasado y su futuro con Tsuna o hacer que ese pequeño ser que lloraba por su madre no existiera nunca.

-Shhhh, no llores…- le dijo con suavidad para intentar calmarlo, pero nada de lo que intentaba, hacia que su hijo se calmara, su llanto y las suplicas de ver a Tsuna eran cada vez más fuerte.

No fue hasta que el llanto y el cansancio hicieron que el pequeño se cayera dormido, seducido lentamente a los amables y consoladores brazos de Morfeo. Siguió cargando contra su cuerpo al pequeño unos minutos más antes de dejarlo en el futon bien abrigado.

Toda la habitación estaba llena de juguetes, era la habitación destinada al pequeño Hikumo dentro de su base, conectada a su propia habitación por una puerta, pero desde que Tsuna había muerto, el se había traslado a pasar la noches con su hijo, ya que más de una vez el pequeño se había levando aterrado por una pesadilla en medio de la noche.

Sonrió con un poco de tristeza al ver el enorme parecido de su hijo con Tsuna, su cara, sus rasgos, sus gesto, todo era de Tsuna, hasta el hermoso color almendra de sus ojos los había heredado y aun su cabello era un color castaño oscuro, al punto de parecer negro como el suyo y de poseer su mismo tono de piel, era ver a Tsuna en miniatura. Aparto el cabello de la de frente de Hikumo para darle un suave beso en la frente y susurrarle un "Buenas Noches".

Era de día, su cuerpo lo sabía, ya que estaba acostumbrado despertar a primera hora de la mañana, pero el cansancio de su cuerpo le hacía romper con su marcialidad de pararse temprano, solo hacia cuando el pequeño cuerpo que dormía su costado y abrazando a su pecho. Abrió los ojos para ver el techo de madera y pensar en lo que había dicho Ryojei.

Si sacaba a Hikumo de aquí, tendría contacto con los demás y podría jugar un rato con la vaca tonta y su amiga, pero no confiaba en los herbívoros, dejar a su hijo, su único recuerdo en manos de esa banda de inútiles le era impensable, su hijo debía estar con él, con la único persona que podía protegerlo; pero eso le lastimaba, su egoísmo hacia que el pequeño se sintiera solo y rogara por ver a su madre.

-Buono Giorno papi- Esas palabras le hicieron mirar a Hikumo, quien estaba ya despierto y restregándose los ojos con pereza.

-Bueno Giorno-le respondió tomandolo entre sus brazos, se sentó en el futon dejando al pequeño en su regazo- Hikumo… ¿quieres salir un rato?

-¿A dónde? – Le preguntó con curiosidad y entusiasmo de poder salir

-A comer con los herbívoros…- Aun el menor no podía entender a que su papa llama "herbívoros", saber que podría salir un rato con su papá, le alegra y mucho, ya que tal vez existía la posibilidad de ver a su mami y comer como antes los tres en el desayuno. Que su mami le diera de comer y que rieran juntos, mientras su papi como siempre comía en silencio pero feliz de estar con ellos. Si, aceptaría para poder comer con su papi y su mami otra vez.

Antes de ir con los demás Hibari se cambio a su sencillo y elegante traje negro de corbata y al pequeño Hikumo le coloco unos short y una playera a su medida con un estampado de conejitos (xD Tsuna es el que el compraba la ropa, además también hay ropa de abuelita y abuelito)

-Si- le dijo feliz con una sonrisa que hace semanas no mostraba.

La trayectoria de la habitación de Hikumo hasta la cocina de la base Vongola le era lenta y pesada, solo esperar que cualquiera de manada de herbívoros se cruzara en su camino y viera lo que era para él su mayor tesoro.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-Le pregunto bajando la mira para ver como Hikuma se movía entre sus brazos ansioso por conocer a los "herbívoros" que su papi había mencionado anteriormente. Y aun mas de una vez le había parecido oír sus voces, su tío Kusukabe le había dicho que era así como su papi llamaba a las otras personas; pero lo que más deseaba en el fondo de su corazón era poder conseguir de nuevo a su mami.

-Cereal – Le dijo entusiasmo.

-Mucho dulce, mejor comer algo más sano – Fue lo único que le respondió, no le gustaba la comida dulce y que su hijo la comiera le molestaba, ya que eso podría afectarle su salud.

-¡Quero Cereal! – Luego de esas palabras Hibari ignoro el berrinche de su hijo de comer cereal.

Cuando puso su primer pie en el territorio de la manada de herbívoros, lo consiguió silencioso y algo llena de tensión y no era para menos, ya que él siguiente invadiría la base de los Millefiore de Japón.

-Bájame-

-No-

-Quero bajar –

Suspiro derrotado antes de bajar a Hikumo y tomarle la mano, para que ambos caminaran hasta la cocina.

-… ¡Es mami!-

-¿….? – Miro al Hikumo sin entender de lo que hablaba.

-Es mami, ¡papi es mami! ¿Vez? te dije que regresaría- El niño empezó jalar a Hibari para que fuera a donde sentía que estaba su madre, pero al llegar a la cocina hizo que el movimiento de quien se encontrara dentro del lugar se detuviera, enfrente a él estaba Tsuna y aunque en otras circunstancia hubiera logrado controlarse, pero en ese momento no podía, no cuando ante él estaba la única persona; que además de su hijo, había logrado amar y querer; no ahora que Hikumo había soltado su mano solo para correr hasta Tsuna y abrazarle mientras le dice mamá y lo mucho que le había entrañado; no ahora cuando su mayor temor se había hecho realidad.

-¿Hiba…ri? – Tsuna le llamo suavemente antes de mirar al niño que le pedía con ojos suplicantes que le cargara; algo que con tanta insistencia del niño, no le quedo más remedio que alzarlo en brazos, para luego sentir los brazos del castaño abrazaban su cuello y susurrarle mami palabras atropelladamente.

-Etto… Hibari, ¿Quién es... – Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Hibari se lo impidió

-Hikumo, es mi hijo-

-¡¿Hijo?! –

-Sí y su nombre es Hikumo, no me hagas repetirlo- El niño miro a Hibari.

-¿Qué cereal quieres comer?-

-Ese – Señalo el que Tsuna hasta hace unos minutos estaba sirviendo en su plato.

El desayuno transcurrió relativamente en calma, aunque en el ambiente se podía papar la expectación, solo Hikumo estaba feliz por comer otra vez con su mami y su papi, mientras que Tsuna no paraba de cuestionarse el que ese niño fuera el hijo de Hibari, no es que la criatura le cayera mal, le agradaba y sin mensionar que era el niño mas relativamente normal con que había estado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero saber que Hibari era padre le impactaba en sobremanera, le dolía y mucho, ya que por lo visto Hibari había conseguido en el futuro a una chica con quien casarse y hacer una familia.

-¿Tas Tiste? – Miro al niño unos segundos para ver el color almendra de sus ojos.

-No – Le respondió con una sonrisa – Solo pensaba.

-En ¿Qué?-

-Eh…En cosas – Hibari cerró los ojos para controlarse, por lo visto Tsuno se sentía incomodo con la presencia del pequeño.

-Hikumo- Le llamo.

-¿Si?-

-Es malo interrogar a la personas mientras comen-

-Entiendo – Le dijo bajando la visto entristeciéndose.

-Eh… Hibari, no te preocupes, no ha hecho nada malo- Podía ser eso que llaman "el llamado de sangre" o es que Hikumo es tan unido a Tsuna que sin importa de qué época fuera, el seria llamado por su hijo para cuidarlo, cualquiera de las razones que fuera poco le importaban, ya que estaba siendo espectador de la escena que por tanto tiempo anhelo volver a ver.

Tsuna cargaba entre sus brazos a Hikumo, mientras intentaba que no llorara por la reprimenda que le había hecho el moreno. Mientras, por primera vez en un largo tiempo Hibari sonrió abiertamente mirando a los dos castaños juntos, tal vez; y solo tal vez, no era mala idea dejar que Hikumo interactuara con el rebaño de herbívoros, después de todo estaría con Tsuna, al mirar más detenidamente la escena recordó como el Tsuna este tiempo le reprendía a veces por alzarle la voz a Hikumo sin darse cuenta.

-Tsunayoshi – El décimo capo de la mafia miro al su actual guardián de la nube, quien le mira con lo que era una sonrisa limpia y sincera.

-No me pidas explicaciones, pero por favor júrame que protegerás a ese niño cueste, lo que te cueste –le dijo seriamente.

-¿De qué hablas Hibari?-

-Te dije que no pidieras explicaciones, ¿Lo juras o no?-

-Sí, lo juro…- Le digo asustado por el cambio tan repentino en la actitud del guardián. Pero lo que más le asusto no fue ni ese extraño juramento que le hizo hacer o que el hijo de esté no dejara de llamarle mamá, sino lo que vino después. La cercanía de Hibari que se hizo cada vez más corta hasta sobrepasara la barrera de su espacio personal.

El miedo, el nerviosismo y la curiosidad invadieron su cuerpo, activando su mecanismos de huida, pero en vez de salir corriendo como hacia normalmente se quedo extremadamente quieto, el tiempo pareció ir más lento, hasta el punto de creer detenerse. Todo quede en el olvido al sentir los labios de Hibari devorando los suyos y por lo visto poco le importaba el guardián de a nubes que su hijo fuera el único espectador de es beso. Pero tantos meses privado de ellos le era algo sumamente imposible de detener. Cuando todo termino Tsuna estaba totalmente rojo y Hikumo veía todo sin entender el porqué su papá estaba comiendo los labios de su mami.

-Cuídalo Tsunayoshi, Kusukabe lo pasara buscando en la noche, pero ya que se apegado a ti lo dejare a tu cuidado, y si algo le paso te juro que hare que pagues con tu cuerpo… Y para él, hoy eres su madre, así que no intentes contradecirlo en ese aspecto- Sentencio finalmente antes de salir con rumbo a su base, no sin antes sellar el trato con casto beso en los labios de Tsuna.

_"Para que estés leyendo esto significa que has conseguido la caja del cuerpo espín, y aunque no te será muy difícil adaptarte a esta época debes tener en cuenta algo, en estos momentos eres un herbívoro y de los peores, ya que le debes un favor al idiota de la bombas por salvarte de Genkishi._

_ Ir__ie Shouichi debió de haber revelado el plan que juntos trazamos tan meticulosamente para derrotar a los Millefiore, aunque entiendas mucho sobre lo que pasa en este tiempo, también debes comprender que esto lo hicimos no solo para salvar al mundo, cosa que ni a ti ni a mí nos importa; pero solo porque Tsuna lo pidió y solo por él estuve de acuerdo en ayudarle, era porque estaba en riesgo la vida de lo que mas amamos._

_Hazme un gran favor, lo que quiere decir que un gran favor a ti mismo y hazte más fuerte de lo que yo soy ahora Kyoya y protege lo único que sé que en verdad te importa, protege a Tsunayoshi Sawada, a él le deje a cargo que lo muy pronto consideraras el mayor de tus tesoros y tu pequeño. Hazte más fuerte, más de lo que yo soy ahora, para que nadie sepa que Hikumo Hibari, es nuestro hijo con Tsuna"_

Al terminar de leer arrugó la carta entre sus manos, analizando todo lo que su "yo" de este tiempo le acaba de contar. Y a pesar de que la vida siempre le traía cosas extrañas, cosas que no podemos entender o creer, como la primera de esas, haber podido conocer a Tsunayoshi Sawada, la segunda, que fuera el único herbívoro que considera importe para él, no porque fuera fuerte sino porque la extraña atracción que le hacía buscarlo, al punto de entender sus propios sentimientos; la tercera cosa era saber que había terminado en medio de una conflicto de mafiosos casi 10 años en el futuro, pero nada se comprara con saber de la letras de su propio "yo" del futuro que "Hibari y Tsuna" eran palabras en acción que se escribían juntas.

Y aun que intentara negarlo en un principio, no podía, ya que por mas bizarro y extraño pareciera todo; no pudo negar que eso que se escribía así mismo no era ya que al ver los pequeños ojos que como almendras le miraban con amor y devoción, se le hacía imposible decirle al niño que no le llamara papá. Pero si todo era cierto debía alimentar su furia para que nadie osara a lastimar a Tsuna y a Hikumo. Porque esta vez no sería débil y no permitiría que Tsuna se fuera de su lado, sacrificando en un plan desesperado para derrotar el herbívoro de Byakuran; haría todo lo posible por crear un futuro en que él; más bien los tres, estén juntos, para siempre.

Fin.

Notas finales:

Pues bien es mi primer proyecto en esta sección y lo hice fue por el yaoi y porque pertenezco a Yaoista Hitman Reborn como editora de DJ y pues consiguiendo DJ para traducir tuve mucho material de ello nació este One-shot

Espero traérselo pronto el fic del cual nació este One-shot que es basado en el tiempo en que viajan al futuro recién llegando, pero fic ya es después de viajar el futuro, por ende el final no será la de este one-shot.

En realidad es una serie llamada La Herencia de los Vongolas y la primera estoy o fics es de Hibari x Tsuna llamada La Herencia del Cielo; aquí el resumen provisional del fic:

_Tsunayoshi Sawada no fue elegido como heredero no solo por el único candidato, sino por ser el heredero de un extraño código genético el cual crea una anomalía en su cuerpo._

_Pero lo que muy pocos saben y el mismo décimo de los Vogola desconoce, es que esa extraña anomalía genética es en realidad la herencia del Cielo de los Vongalas, la cual permite crear vida._

_Los misterios del pasado se revelan descubriendo así una caja de Pandora donde Los Vongolas serán victimas de la traición, desconfianza y del dolor. ¿Será posible que esa pequeña luz del cielo sea lo suficiente fuerte para sobrevivir a tanta adversidad? o morirá trayendo así un futuro ya pre escrito._

Bueno es el resumen provicional. Espero me apoyen y dejen reviews por favor


End file.
